


Quick Pause

by Dystopico



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7494537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dystopico/pseuds/Dystopico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there's something distracting you from studying, the best you can do is get rid of that distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quick Pause

They had to create a secret code since the first time they discovered each other: living with teammates and friends always there, watching their every move and knowing if what they were saying was the truth or a lie, was not the most easy way to have a relationship. Considering half of the couple was Yang, it made the whole thing even more difficult: from the random displays of affection to the soft words whispered in Weiss’ ear, it all put the heiress’ self control under stress.

“Welp, I’m feeling a little tired.” Yang made sure to underline the concept by stretching her arms over her head, closing her eyes while doing so. “I guess I’ll go have a coffee, or I’ll lay flat on this table.”

“Come on, Yang! It’s only been an hour!” Ruby exclaimed, raising her eyes from the notes she was writing.

“Indeed,” Blake added. “You should really learn to sleep better. Look at Weiss, for example: she would be well rested even with only a few hours of sleep.”

Hearing her name, the heiress stopped her hand, leaving an unfinished word on the paper. “Yeah, Yang… You should behave,” she said with an absent tone.

The blonde laughed as she stood up, placing a hand on Weiss’ shoulder as she passed behind her. “Don’t worry, I know how to be good. But not being it is more fun,” she added, her tone low.

Without being seen by Ruby or Blake, Yang gently scratched the back of Weiss’ neck with her thumb’s nail: just that sent shivers down the heiress’ spine, who, for once, thanked her family to have taught her how to hide her emotions. The finger was enough to create goosebumps on her skin, but the meaning of the gesture was what made her heart pound in her chest. She even raised her head, meeting the smile of the blonde, to make sure she understood correctly, but Yang didn’t give her the satisfaction to dispel her doubts.

“Well, see ya in ten!” After a last movement of the thumb, made to see the heiress silently curse, Yang moved and exited the library.

Weiss knew she was in for a rough evening: when Yang gave her their signal, it was only a matter of time before the brawler found some excuse to send Ruby and Blake out of the room. At first it was more teasing than anything else, a silent way to say something tender while hinting at something else: it was almost shocking for Weiss, when they both ended in her bed, to see how actually slow and caring Yang was, filling their night with gentle, loving words and worries about the heiress’ well-being. From there, though, their relationship steadily progressed into a more physical one, always filled with giggles from both parts due to either Yang’s horrible puns or Weiss’ attempts to do something not in her chords.

“Really, though,” Blake suddenly murmured, making Weiss return to reality, “she isn’t to blame entirely. Grimm migration patterns is quite the boring subject.”

Before Ruby could start her reply about how they are important while creating battle strategies, Weiss felt her scroll buzz in her pocket. Quickly taking it out, she saw a text message form Yang: Would you join me for that coffee? They even have cupcakes!

The heiress smiled at the words: she was indeed needing a pause, but to leave the other two members by saying she was going to join Yang would mean lose her good student status. So, she decided to go for the most classic of excuses: “I have to go to the bathroom, I’ll be right back.”

Since Blake was too busy arguing with Ruby about the real size of a Nevermore pack, she took the absence of replies as a good sign. Raising up from the chair and placing it back under the table, she quickly walked towards the exit, following the same path Yang traced a minute before.

Once out of the library, she looked right and left, expecting to find the blonde mane somewhere near the doors, but no sign of the brawler was there. Thinking Yang could be waiting for her in the cafeteria, she started walking towards it but was stopped by another message: Waiting for you a little further. Raising her head, Weiss saw nothing but an empty hallway, with some closed doors on both sides of it.

Smiling, entertained by the little game Yang was bringing on, Weiss resumed walking, a little slower to be able to react quicker to other instructions the blonde could send her. After a few meters, she heard and saw a door, a little distant form her, barely opening. She expected some students to come out of it since there were mainly classes in that section of the Academy, but the door stood like that, open only a bit. Since she would still have to pass in front of it to reach her destination, she decided to let her curiosity have the best of her. She stepped towards the wooden door and the ‘Maintenance’ tag on it transformed her curiosity in attention. Carefully, she tried to peek inside: it was pitch black, the natural light entering the structure not enough to illuminate the room through the little opening.

“Hello?” she asked, hesitantly. “The door has opened and…” Her sentence transformed into a short squeal as a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her inside making her turn, the door closing right in front of her.

“What the-” she started shouting, but a hand from behind covered her mouth, muffling her protest.

“Oh come on, you don’t want to throw a tantrum, do you?” a voice asked cheerfully

Pulling the hand from her mouth, Weiss turned her head. Behind her was Yang, her back against a rack with some bottles and tools on it. The closet was big enough for them to be standing there, but didn’t allowed much movements freedom. “Yang!” she angrily whispered, “What are you doing?”

“I was serious about the coffee, I really was, but…” She stopped and leaned forward, kissing Weiss tenderly. She moved one hand to the heiress’ cheek, brushing it lightly, while the other roamed on the front of Weiss’ body. Her fingers scratched the uniform, hooking the buttons of the blouse and pulling carefully, undoing the first one.

“Yang!” Weiss managed to say, breaking the kiss for a moment, feeling her cheeks already turning red. She wasn’t scolding the brawler: what Yang did to her earlier had been enough to spark in her the same desire the blonde was showing. She silently cursed herself for being so weak for the magic fingers of the blonde before kissing back, opening her mouth to let her tongue brush against Yang’s lips.

The blonde smiled seeing Weiss eager at least as much as herself, so she used both hands to undo the jacket in a moment. Silently thanking Yang for her crazy ideas, Weiss let the dark piece of clothing fall on the floor, allowing Yang to start massaging her breasts over the thin shirt.

Before long, the heiress’ breath started to turn into light panting, the palms and fingers of the blonde working their magic on the sensitive mounds. Weiss broke the kiss just to look at the blonde in her eyes: slowly getting used to the darkness, she wanted to keep things how they usually did. Her biggest desire when they were having sex, whatever the circumstance, was being able to see Yang’s face, her expressions, her loving look. The blonde knew it perfectly, so throughout their sessions Yang trained her eyes to say an ever growing vocabulary of sweet words, and that day was no different: just the addition of a smile was enough to almost make the heiress’ heart melt.

While groping a little harder on one of them, Yang moved the other down the side of the heiress’ body, her fingers feeling every inch to find the buttons of the skirt. After several seconds of unsuccessful movements, Weiss grabbed Yang’s wrist: “Leave it,” she murmured before kissing her back deeply, her lips closing on the blonde’s tongue, sucking while pulling it out of her mouth.

Smirking for being able to see a side of Weiss she rarely showed, Yang moved her hand away from Weiss’ body and inside her pocket. The fingers squeezing Weiss’ breast moved on her back and, crooking, let the heiress feel the nails along her spine until they found her round ass. A long sigh escaped Weiss’ mouth as she arched under the well-known touch, so Yang moved her hips back a little, allowing her to put her hand over the firm cheeks and feel them over the skirt.

Weiss groaned as she felt Yang appreciate her rear, but frowned when she felt the blonde move her other arm: “What’s the plan?” she whispered, her breath deep to compensate the lack of air. Yang was known for her recklessness, but in the bedroom that turned into creativity that more than once left Weiss speechless for its sweetness or lustfulness.

“Let’s say I made the right choice when I decided what type of panties I put on this morning,” Yang replied. Seeing the slightly confused expression on the heiress’ face, Yang raised her hand, letting the heiress see what she was holding. A bullet-shaped object that, even in the darkness of the closet, Weiss recognised it as one of her two Dust-compatible vibrators appeared in front of her, making her think about the new harness Yang ordered some days before.

“I don’t know if I should spank you or kiss you for that,” Weiss said blushing heavily, a smile spreading wide on her face at the memories of the wild time they tried the toys with Dust.

“Save the spanking for another time,” Yang replied while moving the vibrator down, “and just kiss me.”

Weiss shook her head before placing her hand behind the blonde’s neck and pulling her in for another kiss. She started rocking her hips, trying to feel the vibrator on her body, but Yang used one hand to stop her: the heiress was indeed trying to show her arousal, but any more of that and Yang would either burst into laughs or tear her uniform apart. It would probably be the first, though, followed by reassuring words about how she didn’t need anything of that to catch her attention.

Using her fingers to raise the skirt, Yang placed them on the soft panties, resting the palm on Weiss’ rear while her middle and ring finger found their way to the heiress’ core, roughly rubbing the lower lips over the white fabric. Meanwhile, with speed unprecedented, Yang turned on the toy and moved it between her legs, putting it in the reinforced hole of her underwear. As she heard the first, muffled moan coming Weiss’ throat, she broke the kiss and looked at the girl in front of her. “Permission to play a little?” she asked as her fingers between Weiss’ legs were replaced by the buzzing toy, teasing the heiress with slow movements of her hips. She was on top, like most of the times, but she always made sure to not do anything the heiress wouldn’t like: it would break her heart to know she hurt her.

Weiss’ expression hardened before, between heavy breaths, she sentenced: “Denied.”

“That’s why I love you.”

“Love you too,” the heiress gently concluded whispering.

Using both hands Yang lowered Weiss’ panties, stopping as soon as they were in the middle of her thighs. With a couple of thrusts she made sure to collect the first drops of Weiss’ juices on the toy, covering it with a thin, sticky layer. Impatient and aroused by both Weiss’ eagerness and the toy vibrating against her, she helped herself with one hand, pointing the vibrator right between the heiress’ petals and, after a second, moved her hips forward with strength.

A single exclamation exited Weiss’ mouth before she could close her lips, but it fell on deaf ears. Yang started moving immediately, quickly thrusting in and out of the heiress’ slit, helping herself by holding Weiss by her hips. “Ya-Yang!” Weiss cries between moans, her head reclined back and her eyes closed to fully concentrate on the toy brushing and vibrating against the one spot she told Yang about. Behind her, the warm, reassuring body of the brawler, gently leaning against hers, almost made her forget about the public place they were.

“Shh!” Yang admonished while panting, but the heiress’ voice kept on echoing between the small walls, even though it was clear Weiss was trying her best to not do that. Worried the powerful voice could give away what they were doing, Yang buried her teeth in Weiss’ barely exposed neck while covering her mouth with both hands, crossing her fingers over the heiress’ lips. Now muffled but with more to moan for, Weiss quickly grasped Yang’s hair, letting her fingers run through the smooth blonde mane.

Now settled, Yang stopped holding back that little much she was and went all out: her hips accelerated their movements, hitting the firm rear with increasing frequency but without excessive force. The sound of flesh against flesh filled the closet, covering the wet noises that were quickly being created by the masterful thrusts Yang was giving. She tried her best to gave Weiss what she deserved, since the heiress had been so loving towards her. Yang often thought about how lucky she had been to find in Weiss a girl that loved her back as much as she loved her, and that only pushed her to try and be the best she could when they were together.

In and out, without resting a single moment, the vibrating toy hit the front wall of Weiss’ core, more often than not right in the spot that made her curse the night Yang asked her about it. She could quickly feel her climax getting near and her knees getting weak; smiling from the burning sensation on her neck, she was sure Yang was feeling the same. Her chest moved up and down, her erect nipples annoyingly brushing on her bra every time she breathed or the toy was being pushed in almost all its length inside her. Not being able to talk, she used her free hand to grab Yang’s ass and squeeze it, trying to tell her she was almost at her limit.

“Yeah,” Yang harshly panted, “me too.” Welcoming the invite given by the hand on her butt, she kept on going with a fast pace, not caring about the drops of juices staining both of their panties. As she was starting to see black, she felt Weiss’ stuttering voice almost escape the cage of her hands as her body stiffened.

With a long moan, Weiss’ back arched as Yang continued pounding her to let her ride the orgasm as long as possible, the clenching walls making the thrusts slightly more difficult. As Weiss’ legs gave in and forced her to lean against the door, she heard Yang curse once before feeling her twitch, her deep movements quickly slowing down to a reasonable pace while the blonde prolonged her own climax for long seconds, until she joined Weiss.

Panting, still seeing white dots in the darkness, Yang moved the buzzing toy from inside Weiss to beside her leg, allowing them both to catch breath. A flick on the vibrator and the sound stopped, leaving just heavy panting to fill the silence of the closet.

“Well,” Weiss started, gently moving her hand up and down Yang’s rear, “that was a thing.”

“Yeah,” the blonde replied, hugging the heiress with one arm on her stomach. “Was my idea any good?”

Weiss turned her head and placed a long, gentle kiss on Yang’s lips before answering. “Definitely.” She loved Yang’s ideas, each and every one of them, but even more the care she put into them.

They looked into each other’s eyes, now adapted to the darkness, for a while, but Weiss in the end broke the silence: “So…” she started, “how are we gonna get back?”

“Well, there’s a solution.” Straightening her back, Yang moved away a little before raising her bent legs, one at a time, to slip off her panties. Taking the toy out of the harness, she then wrapped the fabric on it before putting it back in her pocket. “I guess our only chance is start an undercover mission.”

“You are not serious,” Weiss giggled, more amused than nervous.

Yang grinned as her eyes showed determination: “I’m going commando.”

Weiss looked up and down the blonde, but in the end sighed deeply and did the same, handing her damp panties to Yang: “I’m not going around with these on me.”

“You are not going around with this on anymore,” Yang said, happily putting the underwear with her own. “I’m taking these as a war trophy.”

Weiss knew she should have been mad, or at least frowned at the joke, but she couldn’t. She instead smiled and cupped Yang’s face: “Let’s just get out, ok?”

“At your orders, madam.”


End file.
